Son of Moro
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Naruto's been having nightmares that he cant hope understand til his 5th birthday were he is saved by a being hundreds of years old will she help guide him on his journey or leave him to the wolf within. first fan-fiction would like reviews. has elements from different anime. Harem


In a giant forest where the trees stretched for miles and the full moon shined through the natural canopy that the larger than normal trees made. The sound of panting could be heard throughout the forest the source was a young Child about five years old rapidly weaving through the trees of the forest sweat was dripping down his spiked blond hair down to his whiskered cheeks his bright blue eyes showed terror. He turned his little head backwards to see creatures that appeared to be made of shadows chasing him their bright red eyes filled with emotions that made the boy want to scream "No there gaining" the child thought as he tried to run faster soon he saw a light in the up ahead in the forest as he broke through the barrier of trees he came to what looked like a large clearing surrounded by dense forest but what was in the middle of said clearing made his blood run cold standing there in the middle of the clearing was a giant wolf it's height easily towered over the tall trees the beasts fur reminded him of the full moon that was currently high in the sky behind it was ten swaying tails each one about a inch taller than the biggest tree in the forest around its neck was nine red Magatama and a crescent moon symbol between its intense moonlight blue eyes the created seemed to radiant power by the truck load then suddenly the wolf Sat down pulled its head back opened its mouth exposing its monstrous fangs, taking in a large amount of air and letting loose a howl that seemed to shake the entire forest, the trees shook and the earth vibrated as the beasts howl demanded the very forced to submit to it. when it was done it turn its head towards the boy making the kid feel fear he wanted to look away ,he wanted to run but when he stared into its eyes he felt the power that they held and oddly the felt...familiar. then the world around him started to fade the tees turned black as shadowed engulfed his vision the last thing he saw was those eyes those kind yet powerful eyes.

Naruto sprung out of bed panting his right hand covering his eyes his body drenched in sweat "What the he'll was that" ha said out loud.

"I believe you had a nightmare, are you ok" he heard a feminine voice ask.

"Yea I'm ok thanks for..." He said before started to think ' wait what the hell ' He turned his head toward the scores of the voice to see a large white wolf sitting in front of him

"Um... hi" the blond greeted confusingly The wolf started to wag its tail and said.

"Hello"he took this time to look around he noticed that he wasn't in his apartment in fact it looked like the inside of a cave.

"Um wolf-san where am I "

"Tsuki"

"What? Where am I?"

"No my name silly."

"Oh well tsuki-san where are we."

"Oh that's easy were in my home." Naruto face vaulted at the answer

"Ok where is your home ."

"Oh hehehe sorry in a forest." At this point naruto was resisting the urge to bang his head on the cave wall.

"Tsuki what are you doing talking to the human." A agitated feminine voice said

"Ah but Yuki he's only a little human, and look he has whiskers, he's so cute can we keep him." She yelled as she started to cuddle with the blonde who became agitated at the word "little" but decided to let it go

"Any way" he said caching the attention of the two wolf's

"how did I end up here"

"I believe I can help with that." A deep and more mature feminine voice said the blond turns to see another white wolf except this one was about the size of a cottage and it had two tails.

"Helo pup I'm Moro , and I brought you here after that group of humans attacked you, I'm actually quite surprised that a pup such as yourself could survive what they put you through" she said in a tone that practically excreted dominance naruto thought for a bit and and started remember the actions that occurred last night they... Burned him alive he looked to his body to see himself covered in bandages

"I see, I didn't get away this time." He said in an almost emotionless tone which shocked Moro no child should carry such a tone in there voice.

"Pup is this the first time they did this to you ." Moro asked to which Naruto shook his head "well pup I want you to tell me how the village treats you.

"she asked in a tone that left no room for argument so he told them about the villages abuse the glares, the beatings. And his life at the end the older wolf got up and started to walk towards the cave entrance but stop a foot outside

"Welcome to the family pup get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" Following her advice he laid down on the cave floor then felt two sources of warmth on ether side of him He looked to see Tsuki and Yuki sleeping next to him. He smiled as he drifted of to sleep his last thought was 'I have a family'

- Naruto woke up to a feeling he could not describe, it felt warm, he opened his eyes to see white fur suddenly the memories from last night and smiled

"family" he said softly as if to try it out he sat up and yawned and got up from the comfort of his new sister's fur and headed towards the entrance of the cave as he walked out he saw a view that surprised him as far as the eye can see was a large dense forest the trees felt different than those in konoha these felt alive and the sky was filled with stars while the full moon illuminated the forest he would have to guess that the cave was on a high ledge and at the edge he saw his new mother watching the forest so he walked over to her and sat next to her

"Couldn't sleep pup."she asked

"No, I was thinking why"his question made the great wolf sigh

"I generally don't like humans there destructive and will burn away everything for their ambition, but when I saw you being beaten you didn't look at those who harmed you with hate but instead I saw forgiveness, I saw a child not even the age to be able to take care of himself forgive the very people that burned you alive, and even still when your flesh was blacked you fought you fought till the end you alone made me rethink my views on humans and if the village doesn't want you then you have a family with us." She said while striking a cord in the blond at every word. for once in his life he is actually wanted it was a feeling he could not describe, ...the feeling of being wanted. He stared up at Moro wide eyed.

"Thank you...kaa-san."He said. Moro toke her paw and pulled the boy under her head and held him there and then she started to chuckle

"You know I do believe that I don't know the name of my soon to be sochi" naruto looked up at her and smiled

"Naruto Uzimaki"

"Hm... maelstrom of whirlpools fitting"


End file.
